Seductress
by starshards
Summary: The girls of the Beyblade league: all beautiful, all great bladers and all with an army of fans. However, as one learns, all are willing to fall with just the right push. [Warnings: mentionings of homosexuality and incest]


Foreword: Yes I'm a pervert. Erm, yes, asides from that, this little drabble gets a dedication.

To "animeandraia"; thank you so much for your love and support and comfort over the past few days. Thank you for putting up with me and thank you for the music. Jess loves you lots ;O;

* * *

The girls of the professional Beyblade league were gorgeous. Each and every one of them was a treat to behold. And each and every one of them, full of passion and determination that made their pretty, girlish features blossom into fierce womanly beauty. 

It was something many boys both knew and enjoyed. Was it any surprise that after the 2003 world championships the number of Beyblade fans increased dramatically? Yes, it was an exciting tournament. Yes, it was the most dramatic to date, but, more importantly, there were the girls. They were bigger, better and more beautiful than ever and many a young man fell in love with their flirty smiles and their determined eyes.

They were all so similar and yet so different.

Matilda had been the easiest. Her innocence had been the biggest lure, all wide eyes and ready smiles. Her shy kisses had been like a drug, and she was found to be almost… adorable. Her soft cries had bought a victorious smirk, and her slight, almost fairy- like frame had been more than pleasing. _Especially_ as it had risen and fallen with heaving sighs. Afterwards, she had asked if they were now a couple. Her wide, expressive eyes had filled with tears when the answer had been no. She'd get over it. It was her fault anyway. If she wanted to live in a fairy tale, she wouldn't have let herself be seduced so easily.

Emily hadn't been much more difficult. Behind those harsh rims and stubborn frown was a shy girl. With science and beyblades she was in control, but when being romanced, she was a shy, hesitant young woman. Of course, she _hated_ not being in control, and she tried to resist, but after a small push, her resistance flew from her because she _knew_ that she _needed_ it. She needed to not be in control. She needed passion to fill the empty void bought upon her by cold rooms and pristine lab coats. She needed something that she could not analyse. And she had got it. She had been reduced to mindlessness, a state that she had happily embraced. Besides, she was just so damned _cute_ when she blushed.

Queen hadn't been a conquest, unlike the other two. No, she had been more than happy to engage in selfish desires, knowing exactly how to stand to _just_ show off her figure in the most pleasing way. From her had come sly smirks and lowered eyelids, shadowing her eyes in the most alluring way. She was unabashed, and she was honest in what she was. She loved every second of it and she knew exactly what to do with her body. A rare treat. She was enjoyable company, and expected no strings attached. Which suited them both just fine.

Hiromi had been… gratifying. What had begun as a furious argument had ended with a passionate kiss. The Japanese girl had pulled back shocked at herself and had made to pull away. However, a couple of well-placed hands had prevented her escape. Indeed, those same hands had her following like an eager puppy after her master only moments later. Hiromi had been a pleasant surprise. Inexperienced she may have been, but cowardly she was not. She met everything with determination, and though it was just the once, both had come away with a strange sense of a deeper satisfaction than simply that of expelling pent up sexual desire.

Hmmm…Sarima. She'd been all right, though boring. She did nothing more than make silly little sounds and just accept all that was happening. She had even whispered her boyfriend's name, which was highly insulting. She was more of a chore in the end, and neither had looked at the other as they had left the room, leaving their shared sin for good upon mussed covers.

Mariam? Now _she_ had been a girl. More than willing to play, she had been an utter delight. She was more mature both in body and mind. She was experienced too. She –like Queen- had known just how to cock her hips to draw the most attention to her pert and delicious little behind. She had been, for lack of a better word… sexy. A night with her had been a sensuous and a more than pleasant experience- one that both were happy to revisit from time to time. She had no qualms with what they had done, all respect to the beautiful Saint Seal. And, despite growing up in a small village, she _sure_ knew how to get _just_ the right reaction. Wonderful girl.

Who else? Ah! Of course the little diva… Ming Ming. She'd been a nightmare in the beginning, interested only in her own self-importance, dismissive and rude. However, persistence had won through, a single carefully selected comment had placed the seed of thought within her mind and in the end, it had been _her_ doing the approaching. Of course, the fun hadn't started until she turned '_Yami_' and she had made up for her lack of experience with devious enthusiasm. And while she had been demanding and aggressive, she had sure been _fun_.

Last, but _definitely_ not least had been Mao. She had been difficult to get through to in the beginning, convincing herself that she had eyes only for Rei. That, of course, had only made the challenge sweeter. She was stunning like Marium, cocky like Queen, girly like Mati and feisty like Ming Ming and her refusal to play did nothing more than provoke advances. Like all before her she too had eventually fallen, and in the end she had embraced it. Her throaty cries and moans had fallen unabashedly from cherry lips- cherry lips that had eagerly returned delicious kisses and sly grins without the slightest hesitation. Most satisfying of all was that Rei had been the last thing on her mind. That little firecracker was by far the most enjoyable of all the girls. Her company had been the most… fun, and that only made their experience all the sweeter. Out of the beyblade girls, she was the most satisfying and would most definitely be the one to settle upon, however…

There was still one left. The final challenge. The _ultimate _challenge. The one who eclipsed those young women like the moon did the sun. The perfect test of skills accumulated over passionate years…

"Julia!"

Julia turned away from her reflection in the mirror, throwing the other an enquiring look. "What?" She asked simply, placing her brush upon the vanity table.

Raul stared back, eyebrows raised above inquisitive eyes. "You've been in your own world for ages now. What were you smirking about?"

Julia's smile widened as she regarded her precious, _beautiful_ little brother. "Nothing for you to worry about Raul."

Her twin looked mistrusting. "You're looking at me funny. Are you plotting something against me?"

Julia returned her gaze to the mirror; finding amused green staring back at her. "Perhaps, Raul. Maybe someday, I'll let you know."

* * *

Hoyes 8) Yuri bebeh. AND... I think this is my first Beyblade fic that doesn't have KaRe... even in passing. Whoo, go me!  



End file.
